


Bottoms Up

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Bottom Laura, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Sex, Top Carmilla, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura arguing about who's top and who's bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

"But then Dracula's fangs were said to be serrated."

"He wasn't a shark, Laura." 

"Then another one said his teeth were normal and he actually just sharpened them." Laura smiled as she felt Carmilla's dismissal. Carmilla stopped walking through the tall grass and turned to face Laura. She raised an eyebrow and hid a smirk. 

"You're crazy."

"That's what you love about me."

Carmilla resumed walking and hummed. Laura felt the grass brush her shins gently as they walked towards the middle of the abandoned field.

"Hey Carm, how did you find this place?" Laura looked across the massive plain. The only illumination came from the moon and stars above. Carmilla watched her boots crunch the little pebbles and grass as they walked.

"A girl has her secrets." Carmilla said forlornly. Laura felt a sense of warmth coming from the gently atmosphere, touching Carmilla's hand every now and then. They walked quietly and held the picnic baskets in their grip. The crickets silently croaked and the wind was crisp.

"Here," Carmilla slowed down and came upon a flat patch of ground. They placed the baskets on the floor and laid out the picnic rug. 

"Sandwiches or the burgers?" Laura crossed her legs on the rug and shuffled through the basket.

"You're asking me." Carmilla smiled. "Burgers." She watched Laura struggle to get them out. 

"I can't-"

Carmilla crawled over to Laura and dragged her away from the basket, making Laura laugh.

"What are you doing?" Laura giggled, falling back into Carmilla. 

"I want to hug you." Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura tightly and rolled over. Laura laughed more as they left the rag and rolled into the grass. Laura attempted to push herself out of Carmilla's grasp, but was unable to beat the vampire. 

"Get off of- CARM!" Laura squealed as Carmilla tickled Laura under the ribs - her weakness. Laura hysterically wriggled in Carmilla's arms, eventually being able to roll away.

"Get back here." Carmilla spoke.

"Make me." Laura snickered, standing up and jogging backwards to watch Carmilla. Carmilla smirked.

"Are you challenging me, m'lady?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Twenty bucks says I'm faster than you."

"Deal, creampuff." Carmilla smiled and ran after Laura with ease, jumping into Laura. 

"Ah!" Laura screamed as they fell to the ground, making them both break into giggles. 

"Where's my hundred bucks?"

"It was twenty."

"Was it now?" Carmilla teased.

"You're annoying." Laura feigned.

"You're a shit liar." Carmilla laughed. Laura opened her mouth shocked at Carmilla's vulgarity and laughed. Carmilla rolled onto her back and laid next to Laura. Laura did the same. They laid and stared at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Carmilla murmured, reaching to hold Laura's hand. Laura slid her fingers gently through Carmilla's hand.

"Yeah." Laura breathed. 

"What do you see in the stars?" Carmilla spoke gently. Laura's eyes flickered between each of the many stars in the night sky.

"I see you and I, next to eachother." Laura whispered. Carmilla searched the stars and immediately saw the same.

"Me too." Carmilla tightened her grip on Laura's hand and turned her head to face Laura. 

"What?" Laura turned and smiled.

"You're beautiful." Carmilla admired Laura's glint in her eyes from the stars.

"So are you." Laura used her other hand to play with Carmilla's hair. Carmilla shut her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Before she knew it, she began purring. "Are you purring?" Laura smiled, leaning up with her elbows. Carmilla opened her eyes.

"No." 

"Kitty Carmilla was purring." Laura grinned widely at the cuteness.

"No I wasn't." Carmilla swore if she could blush, she would. 

"Turn into a cat." Laura smiled, knowing Carmilla would enjoy it. Carmilla deliberated. 

"Later."

"But it's so cute when you do."

"So I'm not cute now?"

"You're always cute." Laura said, climbing to her knees and straddling Carmilla. Laura took Carmilla's hands and held them in her hands. 

"You're just saying that so I turn into a cat."

"Catmilla is SO CUTE though!" Laura exaggerated and leaned into Carmilla.

"I want my twenty bucks first."

"I'll give it to you when I'm not broke. So essentially never." 

"I guess that means the closest thing to twenty bucks is you." Carmilla let go of Laura's hands and slid them across Laura's hips.

"I guess so," Laura smirked. She leaned in slowly and kissed Carmilla. Carmilla pulled back after the kiss, biting her lip.

"There's something I need to ask you." Carmilla asked.

"Sure."

"I was talking to LaFontaine the other day, and they said something about tops and bottoms in a relationship."

Laura stifled a laugh.

"LaFontaine called me a bottom."

Laura laughed. 

"And she said you were a top. What does that mean?" Carmilla raised her eyebrows and sensed it was something she wasn't aware of. Laura stuttered to try and explain.

"It- uh- basically means that I'm the one who like," Laura scrunched her face and moved her hands about.

"You're the one who what?"

"I'm the one who does the fucking." Laura winced. Carmilla kept a straight face and took the words in.

"What."

"When we have sex,"

"Yeah."

"I fuck you."

"No you don't."

"Ohohoh yes I do." Laura raised an eyebrow cockily.

"No you do not. Christmas day 2014. My fingers were in you." Carmilla said unhesitatingly. "Heck, my fist-"

"That was like, the ONLY time." Laura interrupted.

"Are you serious? Only last week, you were screaming my name so loud the entire neighbourhood woke up." Carmilla sat up.

"I do everything else." Laura said nonchalantly.

"No you don't. I do."

"Your birthday, a few months ago. You came three times in an hour under my total control. You even said so yourself, it was the best birthday present you'd ever had."

"Stop stretching the truth it was only twice."

"And I bet some time this week, you're going to leave more scratch marks on my back, and the hickey from last week will reappear on your chest."

Carmilla frowned and folded her arms.

"I'm the top." Carmilla pouted. Laura looked at Carmilla.

"The next time I fuck you, you'll see."

"Now."

"What?"

"Fuck me now, if you're so confident. You'll see me flip you instead."

"Carmilla don't be-" 

Carmilla leaned toward Laura pushed her to the ground, using her strength to straddle her instead.

"I'm NOT a bottom." She growled. Laura could already feel the atmosphere flick like a switch. Carmilla's playful look was replaced with a mild hunger, later to grow insatiable. 

"Prove it." Laura teased, enjoying Carmilla's control. Laura watched Carmilla's eyes flicker a brighter shade of red with every blink.

"Gladly." Carmilla crooned.


End file.
